


when i’m gone

by yergothgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Voicemails, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yergothgf/pseuds/yergothgf
Summary: Akaashi Keiji can never get a break even when reborn.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	when i’m gone

Akaashi didn’t know how it ended out to this, him standing on the tracks lone as he held out his arms. He was finally happy when he had found what he thought was his soulmate, Bokuto Koutarou. Maybe he would have a better life next time, maybe he would finally find love in his next life. Next time he would be more careful as to who he gave his heart to.

—

“Akaashi! Meet my girlfriend, Misako Kyuni!”Bokuto smiled brightly as he brought a girl into view. 

“Hello, nice to meet you Misako-san”Akaashi’s eyes crinkled in the corners.

Akaashi should’ve known better. He should’ve known that Bokuto would never reciprocate his feelings. Akaashi was happy for Bokuto, happy that he had found someone to lean onto as Akaashi faded away from his mind. 

—

“Hello Bokuto-san I know you wont get this until later since you called me earlier that you were going out with Misako-san. I loved you when i first layed eyes on you, practicing. I joined Fukurodani to be on the same team as you, to set for you. Thank you for the memories that you gave me . I hope that you can be happy for when I’m gone. This is none of your fault” Akaashi left a voicemail to Bokuto’s phone.

He gently placed his phone to the ground. He seen the headlights of the train, then something splat on his head. 

Splat 

Splat

Splat 

‘This really is a fitting end, isn’t’ Akaashi thought as he threw his hands to the sky, smiling. 

“KEEEEIJIIII! NOO” a voice called out to him. 

“I’m sorry...Bokuto-san”Akaashi smiled to Bokuto, tears streaming down his face as the lights of the train lit up his face. 

Bokuto fell to the ground. Tears streaming his face as he held onto his phone. 

‘when I’m gone’  
—

“Hello Bokuto-san.... Hello Bokuto-san...Hello Boku-“was all that was heard throughout the small apartment. 

“Come on Bokuto, the funeral is going to start soon” A dark haired urged this dual toned friend. 

“I don’t want to go, Kuroo” was said muffled. 

“Bokuto stop fucken moping, Akaashi wouldn’t want that” Kuroo yelled ripping the pillow from Bokuto. 

“WELL WE CAN’T DECIDE FOR AKAASHI NOW CAN WE. HE’S NOT HERE AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT”Bokuto screamed as he faced Kuroo. 

“I’m sorry Bokuto. I shouldn’t have said that, but you have to get up. At least go for Akaashi”Kuroo apologized handing Bokuto a plastic covered suit. —

“Hey Akaashi. It’s been two weeks without you and I don’t know if I can handle it. It was always you who I loved. Misako was just to get away from the fear that you wouldn’t love me. But here we are....without you.” Bokuto couldn’t handle the sobs coming out of his throat. 

‘Poor guy’

‘I heard he’s the reason Akaashi commited’

‘Akaashi loved him, but he didn’t’

‘It looks like he really loved Akaashi right now’

“Ne Akaashi maybe we can be together in the after life” Bokuto sighed as he got up from his position next to Akaashi’s coffin. 

“I DON’T WANT HIM HERE! MAKE HIM LEAVE! HE’S THE REASON MY BABY BOY ISN’T ON THIS EARTH ANYMORE!” was heard in the distance. 

“Come one Kou, let’s leave before Akaashi-san comes”Kuroo led Bokuto out of the group. 

“It wasn’t your fault Koutarou”Kuroo assured him. 

“Sure fucken seems like it’s my fault!”Bokuto spit at Kuroo. 

“It’s not. Akaashi wants you to be happy, Kou. At least give him his dying wish” Kuroo said harshly as he led Bokuto to the car. 

Bokuto flinched when Kuroo had said dying wish. 

“He loved you Kou. He always helped you when you needed it wether you noticed it or not.” Kuroo said as he looked to the back seat. 

‘Bokuto-san! Please do not throw your jacket carelessly!’

‘Bokuto-san do you want some rice balls?’

‘Bokuto-san you need to take care of yourself’

‘Bokuto-san...’

‘Bokuto-san...’

‘Bokut-‘

He wasn’t here anymore. No one would call him Bokuto-san like Akaashi. Akaashi wouldn’t help Bokuto with math problems like in highschool. Akaashi wouldn’t be there when Bokuto’s fish died. Akaashi wouldn’t be at his games anymore. Akaashi wouldn’t be there to meet his teammates. Akaashi wouldn’t get married. Akaashi wouldn-

“Ne Akaashi you really left a hole in everyone’s hearts”Bokuto murmured as the wind blew through his hair. “I hope we see each other on the other side”

Bokuto then stepped off the building, to the cold hard floor where people were screaming and shouting. 

—

BOKUTO KOUTAROU - WING SPIKER OF MSBY BLACK JACKALS FOUND DEAD IN APPARENT SUICIDE

—

Akaashi Kaiji was memorized when she seen a dual toned haired girl sit the ball onto the other side of the court.

“HEY HEY HEY!” The girl yelled as she high fived her teammates.

Her eyes crinkled. Maybe this time will be different, only time will tell. 

“HEY HEY YOU THERE!”the girl pointed to where Kaiji was on the stand. 

Kaiji froze, none of this was in any other of the loops. 

“Yes?” Kaiji’s voice was gentle, opposite to the other girls.

“I’M BOKUTO KOUTARA! NICE TO MEET YOU! NO ONE EVER COMES TO PRACTICES” she yelled smiling. 

Kaiji sighed this was different since no one came to the Fukurodani Girls Volleyball teams practice. 

“Ah nice to meet you. I’m Akaashi Kaiji” Akaashi bowed. 

“What position do you play?” Bokuto said in a quieter voice as she had been scolded a few moments earlier. 

“I-I play setter”Kaiji said as her face flushed, nervously twisting her fingers. 

“HEY WE DON’T HAVE A SETTER! JOIN OUR TEAM!” Bokuto yelled, getting hit by number 7( a girl with dirty blonde hair and greenish eyes )

“Bokuto! You can’t force people into our club you idiot!” number 7 yelled. 

“But Konoha!” Bokuto whined. 

“I-I’LL JOIN”Akaashi yelled as she bowed her head to cover her blush of embarrassment. 

“HEY HEY HEY WE HAVE A NEW SETTER! YOU DON’T HAVE TO SET ANYMORE SARUKAI” Bokuto yelled excitedly. 

‘It really might be different this time, maybe me and Bokuto might have a chance to break this curse.’ Akaashi thought as Bokuto bounded up to her. 

—

spoilers they didn’t 


End file.
